


People always ask me if I know Aaron stampler

by AnIdiotWithNapalm



Category: Fight Club (1999), Primal Fear (1996)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Mistaken Identity, My First Fanfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25862248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIdiotWithNapalm/pseuds/AnIdiotWithNapalm
Summary: Vail had thought he had seen the last of Aaron or Roy or whoever he was, and in a way he was right*AU where project mayhem failed*
Relationships: Tyler Durden/Narrator
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	People always ask me if I know Aaron stampler

It had been 4 years since Martin vail had seen Aaron stampler, since he was only his lawyer he never got told when he was out of the hospital, he didn't care either way, he could go his entire life without seeing that murderer again.

It had been 1 year since project mayhem had failed, the space moneys knew about Tyler and his dirty secret everyone called Jack, Tyler knew he couldn't keep Jack out forever so he knew that one day everyone would find out, unfortunately they found out when Jack tried to kill himself, the space monkeys could put up with a lot, but their leader holding a gun to his head and crying? It scared them. They thought that if their leader was deranged in anyway they shouldn't really follow his plans and one by one they realised the flaw in his ideology.

Martin vail had a client, someone who had recently been released from a mental institution was hoping to sue some of the nurses for abuse of power, his client had a strong case on his side and vail didn't have anything else to do, he was given a tour of the building with an egotistical man who ran the hospital, Martin would sneak peeks into rooms through the reinforced windows that protected visitors from the horrors of the ill and the violent, that's when he saw him, a man in his early thirtys who was the spitting image of Aaron.   
Martin stopped so fast his shoes left marks on the white marble floor of the hospital, Aaron was sitting there, looking across to the empty chair that lay opposite him, he was talking to someone, someone he could not see. "that dirty bastard, he sure does put on a good performance" vail thinks to himself as he let's himself into the room.   
Martin didn't know what he was doing, was he going to hurt Aaron? , he couldn't do that in front of people, he couldn't shout at him or even threaten him, Aaron was protected by the hospital staff even if they weren't paying attention at this precise moment. 

The narrator hated the name Jack, but he had to give a name and he refused to be Tyler, he had however accepted that Tyler now owned him, how could he fight? Tyler was the dominant personality now, its a wonder he's allowed control over his body.  
He's staring at Tyler who is smoking a cigar, blowing smoke over the room, this is not allowed but then again Tyler isn't real. Tyler, Tyler was the the most powerful man in the world due to the fact no one could stop someone who doesn't exist, the narrat-jack made conversation, asking about medication and treatments which Tyler seemed to know all about, which meant Jack knew all about them as well.

Jack could see a man come through the door of the room and head straight towards him, Tyler made a remark, that was hard to hear over squeaking shoes, and disappeared.   
Jack flinched when the grey haired man practically slammed his hand onto the metal table, which clinked with his silver watch. "you'd think you'd stop playing this stupid game and go home" the grey haired man said with an anger in his voice jack knew far too well from Tyler's treatment, "I'm sorry who are you?" Jack said, maybe he did know this man, or rather maybe Tyler knew this man, Jack had hoped to reintroduce himself to anyone who Tyler had eqainted him with,this was halted by his shipment to the loony bin.   
The man got mad at this statement Jack could see his hand scrunch into a fist which made Jack squirm, he really didn't enjoy being punched anymore(at least not by anyone who isn't Tyler) , "you know who I am you fucking shit" he said, Jack wasn't intimated but rather uncomfortable with how close this man had gotten to him without any of the orderlies even glancing over, he supposed no help would come since Tyler likes to get violent with the nurses, Jack's mind wandered back to the moment where he came back into consciousness to find himself-- he was cut off from the thought when the man grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerk him slightly, "please let go of me" Jack said in his trademark monotone, he wasn't trying to be scary but rather hoping Tyler wouldn't step in, Tyler loved stepping in when someone was getting too touchy with Jack.  
Finally an orderly came over and asked "I'm sorry but do you know this man?" Jack and vail both didn't know who she was talking too but Jack spoke up first "no I don't know him, he just came over", vail looked back from the orderly to Aaron and discovered there had been no malice to those words, it wasn't the type of answer that warranted a grin or a smirk, this man (aparantly not Aaron) genuinely didn't know who he was.   
"I must ask you to step back from the patient mister...?"  
"vail, Martin vail" he said stepping back slightly to see the nurse hand the Aaron look alike some medicine and water before leaving, "she didn't even see if he took the pills" he thought but said nothing, turning his body back to the doppelganger he said "I'm very sorry I thought you were someone else, you wouldn't happen to know an Aaron stampler, would you?" vail said in a slight attempt at humour but curious nonetheless. "no" the man said, vail got uncomfortable looking at the pale, tired looking man who was covered in scars and who's eyes seem to bare into him. 

"well ill just leave you be, again I am so sorry! I really did think you were someone else" vail said, hoping his point would get across to the stranger "it's fine, it happens more often than I'd like it to" Jack thought to the horrible realisation of the tyre relation between him and tyler. "so what are you doing here?" Jack said, not that he cared too much but it's the first conversation he's been in that wasn't with a shrink or Tyler. "I'm a lawyer, I'm here to investigate some abuse of power some of the nurses are apparently exhibiting on some patients".   
With that sentence Jack was suddenly on the other end of the table and it was Tyler speaking to the lawyer, "oh really? I can't be too surprised to be honest, sometimes I see nurses stealing some of my possessions from my room when they've drugged me asleep, and one time one of the nurses, well, they've taken advantage of me while I was under anaesthesia" Tyler said as pitiful as he could muster. Jack started to shout at him to stop but by the time Tyler took any notice of him the lawyer had gone away and down the corridor never to be seen again, "what the fuck is wrong with you?" he shouted , Tyler had just told a whole bunch of lies, the only time anything sexual had happened was when Tyler attacked one of the nurses that unfortunate winter night. "it's getting boring around here and I'm hoping to get that ratchet bitch fired" Tyler said, lighting another cigar, Jack felt tired which only meant one thing, he turned to Tyler who was looking at him with a grin "I think you should take the rest of the day off" and at that Jack was gone for the rest of the day, not that anyone noticed and not that anyone cared, jack never argued with Tyler, because it may be his body but that doesn't mean he owns it.


End file.
